


Pathetic

by familiarcrows



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, dom!reader, gender neutral reader, reader - Freeform, sub!Wesker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/familiarcrows/pseuds/familiarcrows
Summary: You decided it's high time to put Wesker back in his place.





	Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent bullshit I decided to write instead of doing AP work, might end up doing more of these? Time will tell.

You never thought you’d see him in such a state.

Whining and writhing on his knees on the hardwood floor, hands bound behind his back with bright red ropes, and a vibrator taped onto his hard cock that had been dripping with precum. You’d been practically torturing him like this all evening, denying his right to orgasm even when he begged for it. Wesker was always going on about his pride, about how he would “become a god!”, you know, the usual complex.

And you had decided to take him down a few notches, put him in his rightful place. You paced around him, holding a crop between your hands as he continued to let out small whimpers. His hair was an absolute mess from when you pulled on it earlier, long blonde strands draped over the side of his face. You had gotten rid of his sunglasses not too long ago, his bright orange eyes bore into you as they watched you circle him like a vulture.

Using the crop, you gently ran it up the blonde man’s spine, tilting your head in curiosity as you watch him shiver from the touch. Wesker wanted to be touched by you, no matter if it was with your hands, your mouth, or even the crop. He was getting sick of the lack of contact and the harsh vibration that rang through his furiously hard cock.

“Please.. I..I think I’m gonna..” Wesker stammered, hunching forward as he let out a low groan.

“You’re gonna _what_? Don’t tell me you’re gonna cum already.” You stepped in front of him, putting the crop under his chin to make him tilt his head up to look at you. Somehow, you were terrifying to him in this state, but not exactly in a bad way. He loved wondering what you were going to do to him next, wondering how much longer you were going to torture him like this. At the same time, he was having difficulty keeping himself intact.

“Boss, please I-I can’t it’s too much pleasepleaseplease!” Wesker was reaching his limit, you could see it in his eyes and with how much he squirmed against his restraints. The funny thing was, he absolutely had enough strength to tear himself free from the ropes, but he was too filled with lust and want to even have a proper thought process. He was in deep, and you were loving every bit of it.

You gently caressed his face with the crop, trailing it along his shoulder and across his pecs. You almost wanted to just let him unravel right there, almost wanted to give him the release he was begging for. _Almost._ “You better hold it in, or else. You cum when I tell you to, pet.” Wesker let out a strained whine from your command, slowly nodding as he forced himself to sit back up straight. You decided to be a torturous asshole as you slowly moved the crop down to gently run up the side of his already overstimulated cock. 

It was all too much for him, even something as simple as the touch from the crop had set him off. Wesker was absolute mess, his breathing labored and shaky as he lurched forward. He writhed and wriggled, letting out a loud and horribly obscene moan as cum began to spurt from his dick. He’d disappointed you, and he knew damn well what was going to happen next.

You let out a small scoff, watching him as he kept straining in the ropes, tears had streamed onto his cheeks. Leaning down in front of him, you gently put your hand under his chin, lifting his head up to stare at you as you gave him a devilish smirk.  
  
“Oh Wesker… you’re pathetic.”


End file.
